Bassinets have long been used for safely holding infant children while they sleep. Bassinets typically have a frame configured to rest on a support surface (e.g., a floor) and an infant-receiving receptacle supported above the support surface by the frame. The infant-receiving receptacle includes a bottom forming a bed for the child to sleep upon and a peripheral sidewall surrounding the bottom and extending between the bottom and the frame. Also, some bassinets include a canopy or hood.
Oftentimes caretakers (e.g., parents) will place an infant child in a bassinet in the parent's bedroom at night for sleeping so they are nearby if the baby needs them and to maintain sound (e.g., voice) contact with the infant to enhance the bonding process. And many parents strive to maintain visual (i.e., eye to eye) contact and/or physical (i.e., touching) contact with their infant to enhance the bonding process. However, the peripheral sidewall of the standard-height bassinets impedes such visual and/or physical contact. Moreover, while conventional bassinets provide numerous benefits, there remains room for improvement in general in bassinet design.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for improvements in bassinets. It is to the provision of solutions meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.